


In This Moment

by wispofgloom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispofgloom/pseuds/wispofgloom
Summary: The room goes quiet for a moment, Cas and Dean just staring at each other contentedly.“I missed you.” Cas sort of blurts out.





	In This Moment

Cas sits on the bleachers of the baseball field at a random park in the town Dean and Sam are in. He's contemplating going to see Dean, but he can't bring himself to actually do it. It's raining lightly, and the cold drops fall across his cheeks. It's not that cold out, and even though temperature doesn't make much difference to Cas anyways, he wish he had Dean there to warm him up. He misses him. He'll never admit it, though. He thought this might be one of the times he should do that "keeping quiet" thing that Dean had told him to do anytime he thought what he was saying might sound crazy.

'This was definitely one of those times' he kept telling himself.

He thought maybe he could ask Sam if that would make Dean happy, but he decided against it in case he told Dean.

Eventually, it started to rain harder, and the wind was blowing, and Cas didn't like it. He went to the motel and softly knocked on the door of the brothers' room.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas? What are you doing? You're all wet.." Dean pulls Cas inside, closing the door behind him.

"I was sitting in a park. It was nice until it started to rain." He takes off his wet coat to reveal more wet clothes underneath. He frowns, but Dean is already on it.

"Here, you can borrow some of my clothes." and before Cas can protest, Dean  has him out of his wet things and into a t-shirt and sweatpants, both quite big on the smaller frame of the angel.

Cas looks down at himself, and how odd the clothes sit on his body. "I don't think they fit." He says matter-of-factly, frowning again.

"Thats okay, Cas. They still look good on you." He flashes Cas a smile, then turning around and heading back to where he was sitting on the bed.

Cas stands awkwardly in the middle of the room as Dean climbs into it, leaving the covers open beside him.

"You coming?" Cas blushes, climbing into the bed beside the hunter.

"Where's Sam?" Cas looks around, seeing the open bathroom door, and the rest of the big, empty room, before looking back at Dean as he speaks.

"He's just getting something for us to eat." He smiles softly, sitting back in the bed and stretching.

Cas finds himself staring. He can't help it, Dean being so goddamn attractive and all.

Dean rests against the headboard and closes his eyes. "Whatcha  lookin' at, Cas?" He glances over at him, a questioning look on his face.

"You." He states, not missing a beat.

Dean smiles. "Why's that?" Dean questions him and he shifts.

He shouldn't lie, but he does. "You have an eyelash on your face." He reaches over and brushes Dean's cheek with his hand. "Gone now." He says, and they stare at each other a moment.

"You're almost getting good at that, Cas." Dean sits up and makes eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?" Cas stares back at him, admiring the colour of Dean's eyes.

"I mean," he moves closer to him. "I know there wasn't an eyelash on my cheek."

Cas bites this inside of his lip. "You're right."

Dean chuckles. "When am I not?"

The room goes quiet for a moment, Cas and Dean just staring at each other contentedly.

"I missed you." Cas sort of blurts out.

Dean raises an eyebrow, but is still smiling slightly. "I didn't think angels had emotions." He searches Castiel's eyes.

"We can," he pauses, moving ever-so-slightly closer to Dean, "especially if the person is special enough." Cas doesn't really know what he's doing, but he's scared of what Dean is going to say.

"Is that so?" Dean inches his face closer to the angel's.

Cas looks confused now, not understanding what Dean means. Why doesn't he understand him suddenly? Why all the questions?

"Yes..." He flickers his eyes down to see Dean biting his lip.

"Well then why don't you tell me how you feel, Cas?" Dean definitely wasn't going to be the one to say something. He knew he had feelings for Cas, but they were in a locked safe wrapped in chains in a box in the very back of his mind along with all the other things he would never admit to anyone.

"I feel.." He looks away a moment, then back to Dean's gaze. He feels tense, nervousness running through his whole body. "I... am not sure. I've never felt this before." He says honestly.

Dean smiles a bit bigger. "I think I know what you mean, and I haven't really either. But uh.. you’re special, Cas.”

Cas smiles, moving closer on the bed to Dean. He rests his head on Dean’s chest and closes his eyes, and somehow, he feels calm. Like right now, nothing else matters but listening to Dean’s breathing, and taking in his warmth. He feels Deans lips press to the top of his head.

They continue to sit in a comfortable silence, Dean closing his eyes and absentmindedly humming a random song from his childhood.

In this moment, all is well.


End file.
